The Promised Neverland (ChanBaek Ver)
by ohmyrin
Summary: Walaupun tinggal di panti asuhan namun Baekhyun bahagia dan bersyukur dengan hidup yang dimilikinya. Hingga pada malam itu ia mengetahui suatu fakta yang mencengangkan. "Mama.."/"KALIAN AKAN MATI!"/"aku akan mempergunakan diriku sendiri, karna aku mencintainya"/"Ayo pergi bersama-sama dan kita ubah dunia ini!" -Remake dari manga/anime Yakusoku no neverland- /Yaoi/ChanBaekHun/


PROLOG

.

Di adaptasi dari manga 

_Yakusoku no Neverland_

_•_

Dengan perubahan seperlunya

Cerita Original dimiliki oleh :

_Kaiu Shirai _ _Posuka demizu_

•

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, lainnya menyusul.

•

Rated : M

•

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

•

_**HAPPY READING **_

•

Panti Asuhan Grace Field.

Panti Asuhan yang sangat nyaman, memiliki halaman yang luas dan rumah yang besar cukup untuk kami semua.

Di panti asuhan inilah aku tumbuh, menghabiskan hari dan waktu dengan para saudaraku tersayang, kami belajar dan bermain bersama dengan riang gembira. Dan juga ada Mama, pengasuh kami yang cantik dan baik hati.

Sudah 11 tahun lamanya aku tinggal disini, tanpa kusadari aku adalah anak tertua diantara 38 bersaudara. Sifat, umur, dan etnis kami beragam, tentu saja karna kami bukan saudara kandung.

Walau begitu aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua, Mamaku tercinta dan saudara-saudaraku tersayang.

Siapa yang peduli kalau kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah?? Semua yang ada di sini adalah keluargaku.

Mereka adalah segalanya bagiku.

Setiap hari adalah hari yang biasa saja, di kehidupan yang biasa ini, selama 10 tahun..

..tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun olehku.

Kami memiliki segala yang kami butuhkan, kasur yang empuk, makanan yang lezat, seragam seputih salju, dan..

... Nomor identifikasi di leher kami.

Tidak hanya itu, walaupun kami tidak bersekolah secara umum, kami juga belajar dengan cukup. Banyak buku-buku pengetahuan maupun buku cerita tersedia lengkap di perpustakaan panti kami.

Selain itu kami juga mendapatkan ujian harian, untuk mengasah kemampuan kami.

Mama bilang itu adalah pengganti pendidikan di sekolah umum yang tidak kami dapatkan.

"Kalian harus belajar yang giat untuk masa depan kami yang lebih baik."

Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada tesnya,

"Hebat Baekhyun kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi!"

,tapi pujian dari mama lah yang membuat semua ini jadi berharga.

Setelah ujian kami dapat main sepuasnya. Tentu saja kami bermain dengan aman dengan mengikuti setiap peraturan yang di buat oleh mama. Itu adalah peraturan yang harus di ikuti.

"Jangan dekati gerbang dan pagar batas-batas hutan."

Karena peraturan itulah kami tidak pernah pergi kedunia luar. Tapi kami mengetahui beberapa hal tentang dunia luar, buku-buku perpustakaan lah yang menunjukkannya pada kami.

Meski begitu terkadang kami pergi menuju gerbang itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kami tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran kami.

"Hey, Chanyeol Sehun. Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan jika kalian bisa pergi keluar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan mu baek?"

"Gajah sehun!! Aku ingin naik Gajah!!"

"Ya semoga keinginan mu dapat tercapai"

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa membukanya dari sini. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan dari kita?"

"Ingatlah Chan, mama bilang di luar sana sangat berbahaya jadi kita tidak boleh mendekati tempat ini."

"Sudah pasti ada yang di sembunyikan"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ck sudahlah, ayo kita kembali sebelum ketahuan"

Dan siapa yang akan menyangka karena sedikit pelanggaran yang sering kami lakukan itu membawa kami pada sebuah fakta mengejutkan.

"Kita harus mencari tahu, cara menyelamatkan diri!!!"

•

•

•

•

TBC

/AN/ : Terima kasih semuanya yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini !

Bisa di bilang ini karya debut ku wkwk aku sering nulis tapi belom berani keluar, jadi aku beraniin diri pake ff ini.

Jadi aku buat cerita ini karena lagi tergila-gila sama **Yakusoku no Neverland **ato bahasa inggrisnya **The Promised Neverland. **

Mungkin yang udah pernah nonton atau baca manga nya pasti tau ceritanya wkwk, tapi nanti ada beberapa adegan yang berubah kok, karna castnya Chanbaek dan aku lebih pengen nonjolin romancenya.

Jadi semoga kalian suka!!

Jangan lupa riview ya!! aku nerima semua kritik dan saran, asal bahasanya yang sopan ya

terima kasih semua


End file.
